Percabeth in High School!
by LoveForever3
Summary: Annabeth moved to New York and is going to attend Goode High. Here she meets the gang. Find out what happens to them as they go through high school! Rated T to be safe. Enjoy and review! (In process of writing.)
1. New Girl, New School

**This is my first story on here, so please enjoy and review! Characters do NOT belong to me. Their Rick's.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Girl, New School**  
**Annabeth's POV**

The alarm went off and I turned it off quickly. Today was my first day of Goode High! It's in the middle of the year so it's pretty bad timing on my part. My dad got an upgrade in his job and so we had to move from San Francisco to here, New York.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I put on some sort jean shorts (not too short), a baggy lime green Tee, along with my owl earing with matching necklace my _real_ mom got me when I was little, and lastly my gray converse. I was deciding on what to do with my hair, so I just put it up in a high ponytail. My usual. I made my way down stairs and grabbed an apple.

"I'm going to school now! Bye!" I yelled as I closed to door behind me. The schools only 4 blocks away so I walk from our apartment. I took off eating my apple.

When I got there I made my way up the stairs to the large building with white walls, gray lockers, and blue floors. The field was very big with a couple of huge Oak's. People where laughing, reading, gossiping, and making out under them. Just a normal high school.

I went into the hallway and every one went silent and looked at me. Sometimes the occasional wolf whistle. Pervs. I just kept walking to the office, ignoring them.

I entered to find a woman at the desk who looked around the age of 35. She had long dark brown hair put up in a bun, a red blouse, and bright pink shoes with matching lipstick. I couldn't see the rest of her because of the desk she was sitting at. She looked really bored as she typed on the computer. I went over.

"Hi, I'm new here. Annabeth Chase." She looked up and I could see in her eyes she was glad to have something to do in the time being.

"Ah yes, miss. Chase." She dug around in a file cabinet until she found all the papers I needed. "Here's your classes, dear I'm Mrs. Jane, if you need any help you can ask me, any of the teachers, or students. Have a nice day sweetie!" She added with a smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you, I'll try." I told her and left.

I went back out into the hall and this time no one looked at me this time. _Thank God!_, I thought. I could already see the groups of people in the hall, the jocks, the sluts, the geeks/nerds/losers, the poplar's, and the people who don't have a group. I hoped this time I would be someone who don't have a group because last year I was the nerd, geek, and loser.

I looked at my sheet Mrs. Jane gave me and went to find my locker, 173. On my way down the hall, a group of girls cornered me, my back to the lockers. The one in front had frizzy red hair and very little amounts of clothing on. She was wearing a to tight, to small yellow tank top that let you see her bright pink bra, and a really, really short pink skirt. Even with not that much clothing, she had a _lot_ of make up on. I could tell this is the slut population of the school. _This should be fun_, (please note my sarcasm).

* * *

**What did you think? Little cliffy there for ya! Please Review, bye! Sorry all the chapters are really short, I originally did this on a Power Point soo... yeah.**

**Tell me what you think! Bye! ~Kasidy**


	2. Bully's and Saver's

**Chapter 2:** **Bullies And Saver's**

**Annabeth's POV**

The red-head spoke first. "Who are you and why are you here? My guess is your new." She asked/said.

"That's really none of your business, is it? And pretty smart calculations, even for you." My voice was dripping in sarcasm. Most of the girls in the group gasped. I'm guessing no one talked to them this way, well I'm glad I am, they're jerks.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm the Queen Bee of this school and you should obey me, and stop being a B****!" You know she had a really annoying voice. But the group nodded in reply. I was getting tired of this.

"You know, what makes you the 'ruler' of this school anyway? From what I see your just a bully."

The group gasped again and started shouting insults at me, and red looked shocked than it changed to angry. The next thing she did shocked me. She slapped me. Hard.

"Is that really all you got?" I asked while I was clutching a hand over the new red spot on my cheek. Then you could see where I broke her, and she then punched me, right in the stomach. It made me drop all my books I was holding and I sank on my knees clutching my abdomen . She was stronger than she looked, not as strong as I am, but you know. Then as I was about to get up and B**** slap her, there's yet again another thing that socked me. A guy came in and stood in front of me like he was protecting me. I could only see the back of his head but I could tell he was part of the popular category. He had black raven bed-head hair, a nice built body, and a good tan. My heart already did a flutter.

"Rachel just leave her alone." He spoke and it was like he was trying to be stern but you could still hear the caring ness in his voice. Was it for me? No! We haven't even met yet!

"But Percy -" She got cut off by the guy whose name I'm guessing is Percy.

"No Rachel, leave. Now." She left in a huff after trying to explain, and her group followed. Then he turned to me. Sea green eyes met gray.


	3. The Girl

**Chapter 3: The Girl**  
**Percy's POV**

I woke up today like any other day. I got dressed in a blue Tee and white jeans, tried to brush my un-brushable hair, and had blue pancakes for breakfast, (long story). At school I met up with my friends Grover, his girlfriend Juniper, Thalia, Nico, his older sister Bianca, Silena, and her boyfriend Bekendorf. We met up at my locker and started talking about random subjects that are ADD minds come up with. Then down the hall I saw a half circle of the slut's that looked like they where surrounding someone. I saw Rachel, the leader of them talking with the person. My friends all saw what I was looking at.

"Dude it looks like a girls in their, the one there surrounding. But I've never seen her before." Nico said.

"I heard there's a new girl today, maybe that's her. If so, we should help her, who knows what they'll do to her." Thalia recommended. At that point I saw Rachel slap the girl. Then a couple of seconds passed before she punched her in the stomach. I heard books fall to the ground, so I knew the girl fell or something. I had enough of Rachel, always torchering other people, thinking she's the Queen Bee, (My friends and I call her the Queen B****) so the next thing I knew I was standing in front of the girl so Rachel couldn't get to her. I told her to leave and she finally left in a huff after trying to explain a bunch of times. Then I turned to the girl. I got the chance to see her for the first time. She was breath-taking.

She was wearing short jean shorts with a baggy lime green shirt, Owl earing's with a matching necklace. She had a perfect tan, beautiful princess curls in a high ponytail, and memorizing gray eyes. On her cheek she had a new red spot from where Rachel hit her. Her books where scattered everywhere and she was still on her knees from the punch, but not holding her stomach anymore. My heart skipped a beat, she was that beautiful. After staring at each other a while, I put out a hand for her to take and she took it. I felt an electric shock go from the hand she touched up my arm, and down my body. I hoped she felt it too. I'm considered 'popular'. I don't know how that happened, I'm just captain of the swim team. So I hope she doesn't go stereal typical.

When she got up, she started to pick up her books she dropped, then turned to me.


	4. Meeting

**Chapter 4: Meeting **

**Annabeth's POV**

I picked up the books that I dropped then turned to look at him. The truth is, I felt an electric shock go up my arm when I took his hand for him to help me up. He was really hansom, but I knew he would never feel the same about me. I'm the geek, nerd, loser and he's the popular. It's just not meant to be I guess.

"Thank you for helping me." I said politely. I was about to add, _But I didn't need your help_, but that was a little harsh.

"No problem, Rachel sure is a pain in the A**, about all the time. So are you OK?" He asked and sounded concerned.

"Yeah, it's just a little punch. I'll be fine." I answered. A flash of relief went through his eyes, and he smiled at me. I melted in his smile, and couldn't help but smile back. He held out his hand.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I took his hand and replied, "Annabeth Chase." I felt that shock again go throughout my whole body, and I let go of his hand but was a little sad when I did. I missed the warmth.

Some people walked over, I'm assuming their his friends.

It was a weird batch of them. There was a boy with short curly brown hair and brown eyes holding hands with a girl who had long brown hair, forest green eyes, and skin that looked a little green, ( boyfriend-girlfriend.). Then there was a girl who looked punk with choppy black hair, a 'Death to Barbie' shirt, and electric blue eyes. Next to her was a boy who looked Goth with dark black hair, really dark brown eyes, pale skin, and was wearing all black with a skull ring and next to him was a girl who looked like him with long black hair, dark brown eyes, was wearing all black but with accents of silver, (brother and sister).Then there was a very pretty girl who had long blond hair (Sorry, but I've always pictured Silena with blond hair), eyes the changed color, and light make-up and next to her holding hands was a lightly muscular man who had short brown hair and brown eyes, (boyfriend-girlfriend). Like I said, weird bunch. But I somehow thought I would fit in perfictly. Werid.


	5. Classes and Coincidence

**Chapter 5: ****Classes and Coincidence**

**Percy's POV**

When we shook hands, I felt that shock go down my body again. At that moment, my friends came over.

"Guy's, this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth this is Grover, his girlfriend Juniper, Thalia, Nico, his sister Bianca, Silena, and her boyfriend Bekendorf." I said pointing to all of them as I introduced them. They all said there HI's, which Annabeth returned along with smiles. Yeah, we had a pretty mixed up group, but the thing is, Annabeth would fit in perfectly.

Thalia then spoke up to Annabeth first, "So sorry about Rachel, she is a pain in the A**." Annabeth just laughed. _God, I love her laugh_, I thought _It sounds like bells chiming_.

"Yeah, I figured." Then Thalia laughed along with her. There going to be best friends in no time, I can tell. "Hey, do you know where I could find my locker and classes?" She asked all of us. Thalia asked for her class list, scanned it, then smiled. "You have the locker right next to me and Perce, and you have all the same periods with us except 5th, 7th, and 8th."

"Grate! I just.. kind 'a have no clue where that is. Sorry." Annabeth said.

"Just follow us today, you can even sit with us at lunch!" Silena said excitedly. And for once, I agreed with her. It would be fun to have Annabeth around, hopefully from now on.

"Yeah, this way leads to your locker. Follow me." I lead her to her locker which was just down the hall from were we where. Silena and Bekendorf had to go to their lockers in another hallway along with Grover and Juniper in another. After that I lead her to our first period class - English. Ugg! I hate English! The reason? I have ADD (mentioned before) and dyslexia. So it's basically like all the words are swimming in your head while your hyper all the time. And after a while it gets really annoying. But I can usually handle it because my step-dad, Paul, is the teacher.

So we walked in the room and sat down in the left side of the room where a big window was so I could just look out side and zone out all class. Oh, the joy! (Sarcasm.)


	6. Not a chapter! There Classes

**In case yall are wondering, here are their classes:**

**Annabeth:**

**1.** English- Mr. Blowfis

**2.** Math's- Mr. Boring

**3.** Physical Education- Coach Hedge

**4.** Lunch

**5.** Architecture- Mrs. Hilty

**6.** Free Period

**7.** History- Mrs. Cal

**8.** Science- Mrs. Masterson

**Locker # 173**

**Percy:**

**1.** English- Mr. Blowfis

**2.** Math's- Mr. Boring

**3.** Physical Education- Coach Hedge

**4.** Lunch

**5.** Marine Biology- Mr. Phillip

**6.** Free Period

**7**. Science- Mrs. Masterson

**8.** History- Mrs. Cal

**Locker # 174**

_**(AN: Thank you all who reviewd! I didn't think this story would work out varry well, but yall proved me wrong! Free Blue Cookies for all! (::) )**_


	7. PE

**Chapter 6: P.E.**

**Annabeth's POV**

During English, we all sat down on the left side of the room where the big window is, and all period Percy would look out there and not pay attention at all. I'm guessing this isn't his best subject. Idlest the teacher's his step-dad. How did I know that? He told me. Apparently I came just as their moving on to another lesson, this one has to do with partners. He picked the parings though. It goes like this for our group: Nico-Thalia, Silena-Bekendorf, Grover-Juniper, Bianca-some random kid, and lastly Me-Percy. I was excited to be working with Percy. During this maybe I can get close to him and get to know him more.

Once the bell rang we all headed to math's with Mr. Boring. Let me tell you, he lives up to his name.

The whole time he talked, it was with a boring tone that made you want to fall asleep. I almost drifted off several times. The bell finally rang and we went to our lockers to put our stuff away for P.E.

We entered the gym and Thalia shows me to the dressing rooms. Here I get my PE locker (next to Thalia) and put on the Gray shirt which had yellow letters that said 'Goode High PE', along with black volley ball shorts. We (the girls) entered the gym and met up with the guys who where already there. They had the same uniform but they had black shorts on instead of volley ball sorts.

When the coach entered I was a little taken aback. The coach was only about 4ft, had a limp, and had a go-ti. His name is coach Hedge. Apparently today we're doing our soccer unit so we all went out side, did a warm up lap (easy), and he picked two people to be captains. Some kid named Luke who had dirty blond hair, baby blue eyes, and a scar on his face, and the other captain is Percy. Luke got to pick his team first (there doing it one by one), and surprisingly, he picks me first. Percy looked angry and started glaring at him, but Luke didn't notice, he just kept smirking at me. I'll have to ask Percy later why he was glaring, but right now, I knew already Luke is not some one I want to hang out with if Percy's glaring at him. I had a bad feeling.


	8. Where Is She?

**Chapter 7: Where Is She?**

**Percy's POV**

I already had a bad feeling before I went to P.E , but this was way worse than I expected._ Luke_ picked her! Ok, now you probably confused. Luke is my nemesis. He's the school's jock, bully, and caption of the football team. All the girls absolutely love him. One day one girl, the next day or week (depends on the girl), someone else. And you think girls would learn their lesson by now. I was glaring at him and I saw Annabeth glance at me then back at him. I will probably have to explain later. Luke put an arm around Annabeth and she shook it off quickly with a discusted look on her face. I had a feeling inside of me that I couldn't name.

Was it…. Jealousy?

No! It couldn't be, could it? I've only known her for like, an hour! Plus, why would_ I_ be jealous of _Luke_?! Anyway I was defiantly glaring at him now, if looks could kill, he would be killed about 59 times. I picked my team and we started to play.

(Soccer Stuff that I'm Skipping!)

We where tied 8 – 8 when the bell rang. I went to the locker room to change. I saw _him_ enter and he smirked at me. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.

When I exited I went to look for the others, when I didn't find them I went in the lunch line, bought my lunch, and went to our usual table. They arrived later with there lunches, but Annabeth wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Annabeth?" I asked. They all sat down and looked a little confused.

"We thought she was with you." Just then did I realize that Luke wasn't here at his normal table wth the Jocks.

I instantly sprang up and ran down the hallway looking for Annabeth and Luke, hoping he did nothing to her. I searched all the school, empty classrooms, closets, and still nothing. I ran outside and looked anywhere in a mile radius, still nothing. I finally heard the bell ring and just hoped I would see her in 6th period.

I was going to _kill_ Luke if he hurt her.


	9. Sorry! Authers Note

**So sorry for not updating! I've been really busy with all the holidays and school. But I'm trying to work on it in my free time. Right now a major writers block so..**

**I will hope to get up another chapter soon!**

**Hang in there! **


End file.
